The One Ring is Stolen by a Squirrel
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: A interesting fic about the ring being stolen by one very clever squirrel Ch. 7 finally up! Aren't you guys proud?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Just to let you all know I mean no offense to the Lord of the Rings by this story, I love it just as much as anyone. So don't get mad because this is just a funny little what if story. There that's my disclaimer.  
  
Lord of the Rings-The Ring is Stolen!  
  
Frodo arose, feeling full of energy. The weakness and gloom of the ring that had seemed to overtake him was gone. He reached for the chain, searching for the ring. Panic over took him as his hands came up empty.  
  
What could have happened to it? Certainly it had not be stolen by Gollum he would have felt it wouldn't he? He couldn't have lost it. He couldn't have come all this way to lose the ring now. Was this the way it was supposed to end? Had he been the wrong one for them to place his trust in? How could he ever face the middle earth, knowing that his foolishness had caused their downfall?  
  
"Mr Frodo? We'd best be moving on, I knew I was supposed to wake you up, but you were sleeping so peaceful, no lot I've seen you rest in years, or so it seems like."  
  
Sam said looking intently as his master. A change had come over him. He looked as if he has just spent the night asleep on the hills of the Shire. But Sam noticed something else, for though he looked well-rested, his master was pale, not from weakness but from fear.  
  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam asked again, rushing to his master's side.  
  
Frodo kept his hand clutched to his chest.  
  
"It's gone Sam, I've lost the Ring"  
  
Sam felt his body freeze as he realized why his master had looked so afraid. And for the first time he felt his spirits truly sink. Sam, not wanting to despair, for he knew that Frodo would need his cheerful disposition more than ever, looked at the barren though peaceful scene before him. He gradually felt his hope return as he watched a small squirrel scurry about. It had been so long since he had stopped to watch a squirrel. But there was something different about this squirrel, for he saw a small fleck of gold shimmer between his paws.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Frodo, but I was just looking about to keep my hopes up, knowing that you'd be needing me to be cheerful right now, and I saw a squirrel that seems to be golden. Not even with the elves have I seen something so strange." Sam remarked to Frodo.  
  
Frodo slowly and mournfully turned his head, in the desire to humor his friend, but as he looked at the squirrel it vanished before his eyes. "  
  
"Why, Sam! That squirrel has the One Ring!" Sam looked closer at the squirrel which had now reappeared, and realized that his master was right. "Hurry, Mr. Frodo! We can't lose sight of that squirrel!" Frodo dashed off having, more energy than Sam for the first time in a very long time. And so the inevitable delays that are always experienced in fantasy books was created by the chase after a squirrel. For the continuing saga of the squirrel chase, check my other stories for they will pop up in as many of them as I can, even ones that aren't Lord of the Rings. 


	2. Frodo's thoughts

A/N: I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to this, but then I thought it had too much promise to leave it like that. Now this chapter is a bit serious but I want to make it as true to life as I can and I hope to lighten it up later. Please R&R!  
  
The One Ring is stolen by a squirrel-Part 2  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam had been chasing the squirrel for days now, being led on a wild goose chase. It hadn't taken long for them to lose sight of the squirrel but still neither one of them was ready to give up.  
  
Though now Frodo would go off searching alone, leaving Sam to rest. Sam gave numerous complaints, but there was no denying the fact that without the ring, Frodo seemed to have gained back all of his old strength and then some. Frodo still did not know if he had really gained back his strength or if he was just powered by his desire for the Ring.  
  
He wanted it back, his desire for it had begun to ache, he felt as if he were starving, but he had no desire for food. His thoughts never strayed far from the Ring. The thought that troubled him the most, out of all the thoughts that were constantly flowing through his mind, was that he did not know if he truly wanted the ring back for the sake of Middle Earth or because he knew it to be his.  
  
Without the Ring he was able to look back on his actions. He was able to see himself stroking the Ring through the night. He was able to see himself clutching it as he walked. But worst of all he knew how he had been treating Sam. Frodo could not remember having ever met anyone as loyal or good-hearted as Sam. And now he knew of all his outbursts and degrading comments that Sam had withstood without complaint.  
  
Frodo felt nothing but guilt as he sat there watching Sam sleep. He slept fitfully tormented by nightmares and suffering from lack of food. Frodo decided that he should search for food, that squirrel had to live off something. He looked over the rocks to Mordor. It seemed so long ago now, when he and Sam had been climbing over these same rocks moving forward instead of running through prairies and forests.  
  
They had journeyed almost all the way to the lake and back in pursuit of the squirrel. They had wasted so much time looking for the Ring. He wondered how the others were doing. They were all counting on him, and he was busy chasing a squirrel.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" Sam called, slighty worried. He didn't like the idea of his master always running off by himself. Frodo no longer seemed to realize the danger he was still in. "Mr. Frodo? Come on Mr. Frodo, I've found some nice berries, perhaps you'll be willing to eat a few of these."  
  
Frodo walked back towards Sam, knowing that soon they would have to go one way or another, either to Mordor with the Ring, or back to their friends to offer what help they could till Sauron found the Ring of Power. 


	3. On the Ring's trail

The One Ring is Stolen by a squirrel---Part 3  
  
Frodo looked over at Sam who was now munching happily on a small pile of berries. A slightly larger pile was set in front of Frodo.  
  
Sam eagerly ate the berries trying to fill up his near empty stomach, ignoring for the moment that Frodo had yet to eat a single berry. Sam still worried about Frodo, for he had lost all hope that they would ever find the ring; but Frodo continued to press on. He hardly slept and he never ate, Sam knew that if Frodo ever did get the ring back and his lost his new strength he would not be able to carry on without food.  
  
Frodo stood unable to stay still any longer. The squirrel was near, he felt the ring calling to him. The ring's call had been the only way they had kept track of the squirrel. Frodo began walk toward where he thought the insistent thrumming wan coming from.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Don't wander off again! You haven't eaten a bite!" Sam called finally noticing the uneaten pile of berries. Sam kicked at the dirt in frustration and ran after Frodo. Sam didn't bother to notice the small glint of gold in the dirt that had been disrupted by his foot.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but this just seemed like a good place to end it. BTW I have two original stories that I'm writing now so I'm going to be working on those a bit more than I'll work on these, so sorry for the long periods between updating, and try to get around to reading the originals. Please.. 


	4. Frodo Finds new determination to find th...

A/N: Okay apparently people are starting to like this story a lot more than I thought they would...that sounds weird but oh well. That is why I have decided to write another chapter and ignore the huge mound of homework sitting in the corner of the room. :: Frowns over at homework:: But hey this is educational.sort of. Hope you all enjoy! Now where did I leave off..  
  
The One Ring is Stolen by a Squirrel Part 4  
  
Sam chased after Frodo, but for some reason today he just couldn't keep up. His weary feet dragged beneath him as he continued on after Frodo. But it was no use his master was driven on by desire and he was only driven by love and loyalty, it disheartened him to see how much more power desire held. He decided to walk back to the pile of berries and try to save them for when Frodo came back looking for him.  
  
Sam had no doubts about Frodo coming back for him, for Mr. Frodo was too good a hobbit to leave him all alone. Sam walked slowly back to the small hill, but it was no use he had chased Frodo too fast and too far, he collapsed at the base unable to reach the top. He fell asleep there unaware of the spark of gold at the top, sending out a signal to its minions.  
  
Frodo sped like the wind running every which way trying to find the source of the thrumming, but to no avail. The Ring seemed to be right next to him and yet it seemed miles away. He needed it he knew he could not last much longer without it, the influx of strength that had overtaken him was slowly started to fade, but the desire was greater than ever. He knew he would run until he died of exhaustion if he thought it would bring him any closer to the ring.  
  
It was as Frodo slowed and began to think that he noticed that Sam was no longer following him. The poor fellow had been unable to keep up, he hadn't the strength Frodo had but still he tried. Frodo shook his head, he was pushing Sam too hard, always forgetting that he was the stronger one now, and not the one struggling just to walk.  
  
Frodo looked about him, wondering which way he had come so that he could find his way back to Sam. As he turned he saw a speck of fur run by.  
  
"There you are! You vicious little Squirrel! Give me back my precious!" Frodo yelled chasing after what he thought was a squirrel. He quickly ran to where he had seen the speck of brown. When he got there Frodo saw what he had mistaken for a squirrel. A small brown leaf was fluttering in the breeze barely attached to the tree it was hanging from.  
  
He fell to the ground beside it and for the first time he began to lose hope. But to his surprise he didn't think about his loss of the ring but rather the loss to middle earth. Throughout this whole chase he had barely thought of them, he had only thought of getting back his possession, but as he sat there new feelings washed over him. He began to feel like himself once again, like the old Frodo, just realizing all the problems he had to bear. He felt just as he had the day Gandalf had told him he must leave the Shire, and face untold danger to protect the ring. Now he saw each of his compainions and he knew their strife and their pain.  
  
"This isn't me." Frodo whispered to himself. Those words kept repeating in his head and an fire began to slowly grow. He would rise about the power of the ring, he would because he must. He stood up his determination rising begging to be shown to the world. "I will not become Gollum! You hear me Ring, I will find you! I will find you, not because you are my possession but because you hold the fate of my friends and the rest of Middle Earth. I will find you!" Frodo screamed into the sky, knowing somehow that the ring had heard him. "I will find you and I will destroy you." He said softly to himself but he knew that the ring had heard it as well.  
  
He gritted his teeth and walked back the way he had came. 


	5. Frodo Returns

A/N: Alright all, I know I haven't been updating often but I'm working on another story. Okay I'm obessessed with it. It's all I've been writing lately and I'm really considering it my best work. In the spirit of that I want some reviews for it to see if I haven't lost it. So here's my little advertisement for The Immortals which I truly hope you all will take tiem to read. I promise it's worth it. And as always read and review and enjoy!  
  
Frodo walked slowly, knowing that Sam would have gone to sleep by now. He steps were so slow in fact that the sun was just peaking over the horizon when he reached Sam. He couldn't help but smile a little as he saw Sam sleeping at the bottom of the hill. For a moment he seemed like his old friend, who was always found sleeping in the oddest of places.  
  
He didn't care to wake Sam just yet, so he walked to the top of the hill, to see if any of the berries could be spared for another meal. To his disappointment the berries had already been eaten by another creature. The only berry that could be found was at the top of a small pile of dirt.  
  
Frodo sighed and sat down, ready to ask Sam if he was willing to go on a berry hunt before they continued their relentless search for the ring.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Are you back yet?" Sam called from the bottom the hill. Frodo debated on whether to sneak up on Sam as he would have back on the shire, a smile spread across his face as he made a decision. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam again, his voice grew urgent at the lack of response. Sam turned and looked down the way he had chased after Frodo the day before.  
  
Frodo took this as his chance, and quickly leapt upon his old friend. "Mr. Frodo, you're back!"  
  
"Yes Sam, I'm back." Frodo said "Yes, I'm really back"" Frodo said again. Sam smiled knowing that his master was finally returning to his old self. "We're going to find the ring Sam, we're going to make things right. I have faith in us."  
  
At those words Sam felt all of his old hope and cheeriness return to him. Through his cheeriness, he felt a small churning in his gut. He knew that they must find the ring for the sake of Middle Earth, but he also knew that finding the ring would take Frodo away from him again; he didn't know if he could bear that twice. 


	6. Sam talks of their adventures

A/N: Okay usually I don't write stories that aren't completely mine but I must admit that I'm really enjoying this one. Perhaps not as much as my Immortals story ;) Yeah Yeah I know shameless plug fest but it is my favorite story. Anywho I will try and keep up with this one.  
  
The One Ring is Stolen by a Squirrel-Part 6  
  
Frodo really was starting to feel like his old self again. He no longer needed to put on a good face for Sam. Sure he still felt the Ring calling him, trying to turn him back into it's minion, but this time Frodo would not listen. He was too busy listening to Sam.  
  
Sam's spirits had risen so much that he had begun to sing a bunch of old songs from the shire. He even began to make up songs and tales of their adventures. Frodo listened with a huge smile on his face as Sam purposely glorified his part in every battle in order to strike up a friendly jest with Frodo.  
  
"Now, Now Sam I don't recall you killing a dozen orcs by yourself." Frodo said acting indignant.  
  
"I did to Mr. Frodo, you were just too busy sleeping to notice. A lazy one you are." Sam said acting high and mighty.  
  
Frodo laughed aloud. "I thought you just said I had been captured and you were trying to save me." He said back his spirits higher than they had ever been.  
  
"Yes, that's right you were asleep as the orc's prisoner." Sam said faltering as he spoke realizing that Frodo had backed him into a corner. "In any case wait till I tell you the story of how I defeated the Fire demon held captive in the mines of Moria." Sam said jokingly but as the last word left his mouth he regretted it.  
  
The image of Gandalf falling over the cliff played over in Frodo's mind. There had not been time enough for him to really mourn his old friend. He felt lonely even though Sam was with him. As strange as it was; he missed hearing the strange tales of Gandalf, and the advice he gave which always seemed like more of a riddle than real advice. But most of all he knew that Gandalf had saved his life more than once and he had been forced to stay away when Gandalf needed him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo I didn't mean to remind you of Gandalf." Sam said quietly his own heart thinking about the kind old wizard.  
  
"It's alright Sam, it's good to remember him, I think Gandalf would find it quite amusing to know that we will always remember him for his stories and fireworks rather than his power as a wizard. But he seems to have been a strange fellow, I no longer feel as special as I did before. I had oncec thought I was one of a select few that got to really know the wise old Gandalf, but now everyone seems to have known him as I did."  
  
"No, Mr. Frodo, I think you're wrong. I think they only think they know Gandalf, as you said we're the ones that will remember him for his good-nature they'll only remember him for how his power helped them with their troubles. Gandalf was friends with us long before we needed his help, and so I suppose that does make us special."  
  
Frodo felt his spirits returning, perhaps Sam was right. And yet somehow he knew that he would get to know the old wizard better yet, that one day he shall know more about the old wizard than anyone else. "Yes Sam, you're right about that anyway, but as far as the orcs are concerned I believe it was I that fought most of them off."  
  
"You did not Mr. Frodo, I recall you running off across the lake trying to escape us all." Sam said back mockingly.  
  
"Yes, well if you remember that Sam, than you can't remember the orcs, you could have only been in one place or the other." Frodo said realizing he had stumped Sam. Sam pouted and walked on, unable to hide a huge smile spreading across his face. 


	7. Sam hatches a plan

A/N: Lookie I actually updated aren't you proud of me? Anywho I've decided to focus on this story for awhile seeing as it's the only story of mine that people actually seem to like, but whether or not anyone reads them I will continue writing the other ones I just won't take the time to post them. The real truth behind why I haven't been updating my LOTR stories, it's because they're not mine and I feel like a phony when I write them. But hey they're fun and in some ways they improve my writing so don't despair. Oh well on to the story and as always read and review! Remember the more guilty you make me feel the more often I'm going to force myself to write.  
  
The One Ring is stolen by a Squirrel -Part 7  
  
"Mr. Frodo I do believe we've gone this way twice before."  
  
Frodo looked up from the ground he had been staring at to look at Sam.  
  
"What makes you say that Sam?"  
  
"Lots of reasons Mr. Frodo, first of this entire place looks familiar, like that tree for instance, and second of all there's the rock I wrote on with that white chalky stone next to it. See I wrote you've been here before on it."  
  
Frodo looked to where Sam was pointing and it did in fact have writing on it. He kicked the dirt in frustration; it was almost as if that squirrel was toying with them. Always watching them, leading them in circles laughing as they walked over their footsteps over and over again.  
  
"I do believe you're right Sam, but I don't know where else to go. We can't go to Mordor without the Ring, and we can't go back because not only do I not know the way, but without the Ring we're no help to anyone."  
  
Sam nodded, Frodo after was right, although Sam didn't remember ever knowing the way to Mordor either when they had set out upon this journey. Suddenly an idea came to him so strong it felt as if something had struck him upon the head.  
  
"Sam, are you alright? I believe you were just hit by an acorn."  
  
Sam sighed, okay so maybe the idea had not really been that strong but it was a good idea or at least he thought so.  
  
"It was that squirrel Sam, I just know it. He's up there laughing at us right now."  
  
"I did not know squirrels could laugh Mr. Frodo, but if he is up there I have an idea on how to catch him."  
  
"You do Sam? Well let me hear it."  
  
"Okay Mr. Frodo it goes like this. We leave food out you see, and when the squirrel comes by to eat it, we jump out and grab him. And even if we don't grab him we'll at least know if he still has the ring and if he's around and finally we'll know where he's going."  
  
Frodo smiled, he had to have been one of the simplest ideas he had ever heard, it amazed him that he had not yet thought of it, but then he had been imagining this squirrel as some kind of genius, that way he didn't feel so bad about having the ring stolen by it.  
  
"Well Sam, in any case it is worth a try. Let's do it." 


	8. The Plan

A/N: Okay I am well aware of what a disclaimer is, it is simply a public disavowal of claims or pretensions. Secondly the Tolkien family is more than welcome to come and sue a sixteen year old if they would like, I think I have fifty bucks they can have, but seeing as they have not requested that their stories not be used such as Anne Rice and Lurlene McDaniel I find the whole purpose of legal disclaimers time wasting. Btw, for some reason fanfiction will no longer take my html files so once I fix it I'll try and put these up in a better format  
  
The One Ring is Stolen by a Squirrel -Part 8  
  
Frodo and Sam looked about for any food the Squirrel might like. Unfortunately all they found was the acorn that had struck Sam upon the head.  
  
They placed it carefully on a rock and waited for the squirrel to come. Five minutes in, Frodo began to have serious doubts as the whether the squirrel would come down to retrieve one acorn. After all he wasn't that big, how much could he eat?  
  
But he was roughly nudged by Sam to see that the acorn was slowly moving up the tree by itself-or so it seemed. Sam began to quietly sneak over to the squirrel that was still scurrying up the tree.  
  
Frodo watched and noticed that the squirrel had suddenly stopped and before Frodo could warn Sam the squirrel jumped on his head and hit him with the acorn. Sam tried to grab the annoying critter but it dashed away up the tree.  
  
For a moment neither one knew what to say. They simply looked at each other, but Frodo could not take it much longer. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Well Sam, I guess that squirrel showed you."  
  
"Ah come on Mr. Frodo it wasn't that funny."  
  
"Oh Sam, you should have seen yourself."  
  
"Now come on Mr. Frodo. We have work to do"  
  
"Alright Sam, I guess you should shimmy up the tree and see if you can catch him up there, but watch out he'll probably have more acorns."  
  
"Now Mr. Frodo, that's enough, you'll hurt my feelings with your talk like that."  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, come on lets stand guard by this tree, if anything moves we go after it."  
  
The pair sat down upon the rock and prepared to wait for the squirrel to make his move. 


End file.
